1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording medium such as an IC memory card and, more particularly, to a data recording medium which can display a residual amount of a memory capacity when a file of digital data of an image, music sound, text, or the like is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a tape medium to/from which data can be recorded and reproduced, a residual amount of a capacity can be confirmed by observing a residual amount of a reel by eyes. On the other hand, in case of a recording medium such as an IC memory card or the like, a memory residual amount cannot be confirmed by the eyes.
In the recording medium of the IC memory card or the like, therefore, in order to display a residual amount of the memory capacity, a method of adding a display portion such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) or the like has been proposed. The LCD displays the residual amount of the memory capacity by using a power source built in the IC memory card.
However, in order to display the memory residual amount even in a state where the IC memory card is detached from the main body, a backup power source is needed. There is, consequently, a problem that the power source is consumed.